


Grief

by takemystrengthtoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemystrengthtoo/pseuds/takemystrengthtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post 112 "Malec" ficlet, so if you haven't seen the episode yet, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

Alec and Magnus were waiting outside the infirmary, waiting on news of Lydia - and whether Magnus’ magic was needed, when Alec turned to look at Magnus. “I never got a chance to say that I was sorry, about your friend, Ragnor.”

Alec watched the sad smile come across Magnus’ face. “Thank you, Alexander. I believe I’m still in shock. He’s always been there for me, with a kind word, a tease or even a mock to set me straight. Fiercely loyal, Ragnor was. I will miss him dearly.”

Magnus lowered his head and there was silence for a moment, Alec looking at him, his gaze wondering from Magnus’ pink streak to his face. Then Alec turned fully and put his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and pulling him close.

The hug was awkward at first, but when Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and fisted his hands into the white shirt - blue sparks of sorrow snapping smartly against Alec’s back - Alec relaxed and tightened his arms, laying his cheek against Magnus’ temple when Magnus pressed his face into his neck, wet with silent tears. 

They stood like that, in quiet grief and understanding, Alec’s hand absently rubbing across Magnus’ shoulders, until Robert came out of the infirmary and cleared his throat to get their attention.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://takemystrengthtoo.tumblr.com/post/142090594703/malec-ficlet-grief-hc-post-112)


End file.
